


Hearts of Glass

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Paper Planes & Paper Hearts [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if I said I loved you too?” When Dallas loses most of his memories, Luck Gandor's photograph is his only clue of finding out what has happened in the years that he's forgotten. Upon realizing that he's not mentally well enough to care for himself, Luck takes him in, neither of them knowing what will happen when or if Dallas's memories return. Set around late 1990's, early 2000's. Luck/Dallas centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Glass

**Hearts of Glass**

**Chapter one**

It was the morning of March 27th (though he wouldn't remember that until much later), and Dallas Genoard woke up in an alley with a photograph clutched in his hands, the name “Luck Gandor” and an address scribbled on the back in black marker. Of course, he couldn't remember why he was there, or why the photograph was in his hand, but he happened to know who the man was. A notorious crime boss (at least he had been), Luck Gandor was the one man who could help Dallas remember what had happened during the years that his memory blanked. Which was pretty much from the time he was around ten or eleven (his mother's death) way back in 1919, up until now, in 1998. The one thing he could remember was that he'd become immortal, a full immortal sometime around 1935, but that was the one memory that he could grasp on to. All of the others had disappeared, or so it seemed.

Although he couldn't remember why he'd fallen asleep in the alley, Dallas stood up and brushed himself off all the same, deciding not to linger on it. There were a lot of things that he didn't think about any more, such as why he got so panic-y and terrified whenever he was in a small space or there was any body of water around, or why he had to hide in the bathroom whenever a thunderstorm came around. He figured that he'd find out the reason as soon as he got his memories back, but he couldn't do that without the help of Luck Gandor. At least, that's what Eve had told him.

Eve. Dallas's grip on the photograph tightened a bit, and he put one hand over his chest subconsciously. Eve was the one thing he could remember vividly, every little detail about her he could remember. He didn't want to part from her initially, but Eve insisted that it was for the best. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him to remember anything, and she'd finally given up, it seemed. Dallas also knew that Eve had fallen in love with some lady whose name he couldn't remember, and he knew that if he tried to stick around, he'd only end up getting pushed aside or screwing things up with Eve with his dependency. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his sister, so he assured her that he'd be fine, and he set out with the photograph and address in hand.

Being so caught up in what little memories he had, Dallas didn't notice as he crashed into someone, sending him reeling back onto the sidewalk. He started to stutter out an apology, before his eyes traveled up to the other person's face, and he stopped abruptly.

“Luck,” he said, testing out the name slowly as if he couldn't quite hear what he was saying. “You're Luck Gandor, right?”

“Dallas?” The man whom he could only assume was Luck asked, his eyes lighting with curiosity as if he was caught off guard. It had disappeared as quickly as it came, however, and his usual politely-listening face came to the surface. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Dallas replied, forcing himself up off the pavement where he'd fallen. “My sister sent me to look for you. She said you could help me.”

“Why would I do that?” Luck murmured, starting to move to push past him. Dallas caught him by the shoulder, and Luck stiffened under his touch.

“She said you were a good man who knew me and could help me get my memories back,” Dallas stated strongly, his grip on Luck's shoulder unwavering. “And I believe whatever my sister tells me.” Luck hesitated, his golden eyes flickering from Dallas to the way down the street where he wanted to go, before he sighed heavily.

“You...lost your memories?” Luck asked, the curiosity and slight confusion returning to his countenance. Dallas nodded, letting go of Luck's shoulder. “So you want me to help you get them back?”

“Well, yeah, I was hoping you could.” So that was why Dallas was acting so strangely. Luck had no idea what kind of catastrophic thing could have happened to him to forget almost everything that had ever happened to him. Of course, there was always the possibility that Dallas was just being a really good actor and was trying to trick Luck into believing him, and then carry out some kind of scheme to get him back for throwing him in the river all those years ago. Knowing Dallas, it was certainly plausible, but it only took one look into Dallas's eyes for Luck to relinquish those thoughts. Unlike the last time he'd seen them, Dallas's cobalt blue eyes were wide and innocent, like those of a man who had never been touched with impurity. Luck knew firsthand that those eyes could not be faked or replicated, so he found himself believing Dallas. “So will you help me?”

Luck reached up and ran a hand over his slick hair, wondering what exactly would be the best thing to do at the moment. Deciding that he didn't really have any other choice, Luck nodded slowly, his hand falling down to rest at his side. “Yeah, come with me.” He figured that he'd do his best to help Dallas regain his memories, and he didn't have a doubt that once they returned, Dallas would want nothing to do with him. It shouldn't be that hard, right? People had temporary amnesia all the time after going through something terrible happening to them. First, Luck would have to find out exactly what that terrible thing was, and the faster he could do that, the faster he could have Dallas off of his hands and out of his mind.

At least, that's what he thought.

 


End file.
